Yoko Kurama
by Flower Petals
Summary: The final battle has begun. As the horrific match between the sinister Karasu and the clever Kurama continues, dark secrets are revealed, nefarious plans are conceived, and a deadly power long imprisoned, unleashed...NOW COMPLETE!
1. No More Second Chances

Flower Petals: Hello peoples! This fan fiction was the result of my obsession with my Yoko Kurama DVD. After the 13th time watching it, I decided to chronicle these wonderful episodes, so on a whim, I got out a pencil and a notepad and wrote down every detail I could!

Now, I couldn't write down EVERY thing everyone said, or ALL their thoughts and subtle movements. And in fact in some areas, had to change a few things for different purposes. But I tried my best to stay true to these episodes.

And one more thing before you read, I divided the scenes with clear markers so it shouldn't be too confusing. But there is this one scene where Botan starts off talking and then it goes to an entirely different point of view even though it's all in the same scene. So *hopefully* it's not going to be too hard to understand.

Sooooo, please read people!

This is the first chapter of the first episode _The Beginning of the End, _of the DVD, _Yoko Kurama._

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters, dialogue, scenes, and music pertaining to it. I will make NO profit off of any of this, except the enjoyment of writing this story, and hopefully for the enjoyment of a few readers. 

  


_Flower Petals_

_The Beginning of the End_

_No More Second Chances_

  


The full moon rested low in the heavens that night. Its glow was somewhat dimmed by its golden hue, but yet it remained puissant enough to alter the complexion of the vagrant clouds nearest it. 

Kazuma Kuwabara was sitting cross-legged in a forsaken meadow that very night, relying on that dim radiance to cast a glow on what he otherwise would not have been able to see. He sat-almost uncomfortably-staring at the item which was so shrouded in mystery and danger and unspoken things, but was yet so ordinary in its appearance under the light of the moon, unadmittingly afraid. 

He could almost hear the voice of the creator of the mystic item in his head, warning him once again of its uncomprehensible secrets:

"The trial sword," Suzuka had announced, "made from a Japenese cedar that grew to great heights by sucking up the surrounding light.

"For Shishi Wakamaru, it became the Banshee Shriek. But for you, it should be quite different and probably without the demon."

Then came the line that troubled Kuwabara the most: "This fight was the first time that item was used. I still can't tell you how it works or what side effects it may have."

Kuwabara tilted his head, squinting at the mere hilt of a sword; its midnight black color interrupted only by the encirclement of white lines, as if fearing under a different perspective it would inexplicably appear differently.

Hesitantly, with a conveniently positioned twig nearby, he timidly poked the hilt. But nothing visible to his eyes had changed.

"You're not going to blow up on me are you?" he asked the item.

Once again, the thing he so feared remained unchanged.

"Oh, enough of this sissy stuff!" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed, tossing the twig away most unceremoniously. He grasped the hilt. "I'm not scared." His grip tightened around the item. "I just have to pretend its an extension of my arm, channel my spirit energy, and see what the heck happens!"

An electromagnetic pulse shattered the strict silence of the meadow. The moon's radiance that had once been the only light in that dark region, was now all but irrelevant to the swiftly spreading light pouring from the hilt. 

It surrounded him in its bright circle.

Kuwabara fell to his knees, squinting through all the brightness. "It absorbs my power right?" he asked the night. "So whatever it makes should reflect my real strength."

The electricity in the environment caused a heavy static in the air. The night cackled and sparked as a golden energy emerged from the once empty hilt. 

Blinking furiously, Kuwabara glanced up at the thing he had created, relief etched on his face. "Wow, oh no way!" he shrieked complacently. 

The forest was dark and dangerous at that hour of the night, with wary creatures lurking just behind trees, and cleverly concealed roots and twigs that sought to trip those carelessly passing by. But Kuwabara paid them no heed as he stumbled swiftly through the deceptive paths, nearly bursting with suppressed excitement.

When at last he arrived at the foreboding, looming fixture of the apartment building, he could no longer contain his enthusiasm.

"Urameshi!" he cried, waving his prized discovery at a dark window on the third floor. _Man, he's not going to believe this. _"Urameshi, wake up! You've got to see my new sword, and brace yourself 'cause you're about to get insanely jealous!"

There was no movement behind the darkened glass, nor appearance of a familiar, skeptical face as Kuwabara had been half expecting.

He lowered his arm, disappointment manifest on his features. "Must've left."

There was a sudden explosion of energy behind him, and he turned to ascertain the source.

A jagged cliff lay mere yards away, where the uneven ground littered with boulders glinting in the light of the moon, met the naked air. A sandy beach lay just beyond, its tranquility, penetrated only by the sounds of the waves crashing ashore. And of that night, an immense energy.

"Hey you sneaky little punk, is that you over there?" Kuwabara questioned, making for the cliff. "I've got something to tell you."

A potent energy erupted beyond the cliff, and a gigantic orb of blue light burst forth into the still air of the night, intensifying with every step closer Kuwabara came. Its power shook the ground, causing imminent spidery lines to appear along the terrain's rough surface.

Kuwabara tripped over one of these troublesome lines, and nearly fell if it hadn't been for his keen intellect that aided him to immediately restore his balance. 

"What the h-heck is going on?"

His answer awaited him just beyond the edge of the cliff, for standing-seemingly alone- on the barren sandy beach, was the very person he had so wanted to tell of his discovery to.

Yusuke Urameshi was the source of all the immensely puissant energy. The intense blue light had surrendered to his will. As he raised his arms, palms pressed tightly together, the massive energy increased in force and concentration until the very wall of solid rocks surrounding it, began to crumble and break apart.

Boulders and their airborne debris plummeted into the water, sending a chain reaction of ripples amongst its angry surface.

But it was not the radiant energy that confounded Kuwabara so. Nor was it the realization that his closest friend had been keeping such a secret. The thing that puzzled him, confused him, _frightened _him, was the look of intense hatred so vehement and dripping with antipathy that contorted his friend's familiar features.

As he stood, transfixed by the hate and loathing in those all so familiar eyes, the energy around his friend slowly diminished until the moon was once again, alone to combat the unrelenting darkness.

It was then he made a mistake; a step too far.

Yusuke, startled by the sudden downpour of rocks turned to find a disgruntled Kuwabara, checking himself over to make sure no injuries had been obtained.

"So you forget how to walk?"

"Somebody should really put a sign up there," Kuwabara replied, rubbing his sore head, all the while scrutinizing Yusuke's expression. _Somethin' strange is going on around here; since when did Urameshi become fo frickin' powerful? It must be the reason he can shoot his spirit gun like a cannon, _Kuwabara thought, reflecting on his friend's last display of irregularly powerful energy.

Yusuke rested his hands on his hips, the moon's light reflecting off his sleek black hair and large brown eyes. "Hey genius, are you going to say something or just stare?"

_The look. . .was gone. . ._Kuwabara dismissed his thoughts and got to his feet. "Your bad attitude isn't going to ruin my day, 'cause I've found my secret weapon." This was it-his time to shine. Urameshi had his exploding energy, but he, Kuwabara, had his surprise discovery. Smiling from ear to ear, Kuwabara thrust out the empty hilt.

"And here it is: my totally fresh, bad guy slicin' and dicin', mega awesome super sword!"

A figure cloaked in the shadow of the cliff stepped out from around a bend. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Do you think it is possible you could shut up?"

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke greeted without much enthusiasm.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on someone holding the world's most powerful sword," Kuwabara scolded, disappointed that his thunder had been stolen. Though now, there were two people to learn of his impressive discovery.

But as Hiei stepped forth from the shadows, Kuwabara noted something that greatly disturbed him. 

"Eww! _Eww! _What the heck happened to your arm?"

Hiei seemed to regard this question before lowering his crimson eyes to rest upon his damaged arm. Deep lacerations lined its length and there were numerous scratches and tears, each varying in intensity. "It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command, so I decided it needed to be punished."

_Okay, he's weird. _"Too much information for me," Kuwabara admitted. "Lets stick to something safe like where's Kurama?"

A sudden burst of energy erupted from behind him, and Kuwabara shouted in surprise. He whipped around, ready to defend himself with his new sword from whoever had just appeared. 

But it was only the firey haired fox demon, Kurama, who occupied the space between him and the base of the cliff.

"Kuwabara, I've been standing next to you for quite some time," Kurama explained, clamly. He smiled apologetically. "A bit nervous, are we?"

_Wow, I couldn't even sense his spirit energy, _Kuwabara thought sheepishly. "Alright, now we only need to find the old lady."

There was a heavy silence. The only sound was supplied by the persistent wind, rustling the trees and scattering the grains of sand unceasingly.

Yusuke was facing the water, his eyes staring far beyond its eternal vastness.

"Uh, has anyone seen her?" Kuwabara queried uncertainly, clearly troubled by the sudden silence. He studied the faces of his companions, determined to come to some sort of solution.

"She's not coming," Yusuke replied heavily.

"Huh?" Kuwabara pivoted around.

"She's not well," Yusuke continued. "She just needs some time to rest." His jaws were clenched, as if he was battling something with all his strength.

As the moon began to succumb to gravity's pull and slowly sank; its reflection on the water dimming, his eyes gradually closed with the weight of a heavy sorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yusuke could not bring himself to tell his teammates the truth about Genkai. Somewhere deep in his heart he held onto the hope that she would return and he would hear her make a snide remark, or give a piece of wisdom once more.

"Truthfully, Yusuke could not tell them, because then he would be admitting to himself that she was gone for good. And that was something he did not know how to do.

"However, Yusuke was not the only one who felt a tremendous weight on his shoulders. They had all gone through so many trials during the course of this tournament, as a group and individually. They had come to the realization-each in their own way-that they were approaching the final test of their will. There was nothing left to be done.

"No more practicing. No more second chances. This was the beginning of the end. . ."

Two doors slid off to the side revealing the grim team. They all knew what that day meant for them, and the bitter anticipation weighed heavily on their hearts.

Nonetheless, a grin dawned over Yusuke's face and he punched his hand. "Lets kick some ass."

"Right!" Kuwabara agreed, stepping beside his captain.

Kurama nodded his head, mouth tight.

Beside him, Hiei the fire demon, was grinning maliciously.

Together-a team linked and held tightly compact by a friendship that knew no depths-they walked their final walk to the place where their fates would be decided.

Botan watched them walk away, right hand pressed gently against the glass window, her other laying limp at her side. _No more second chances, _she told herself once more. Her eyes filled with restrained tears. _No more. . ._

There was a slight click as the door to her room opened behind her.

She turned in time to see her Lord Koenma stride in majestically, his faithful George, the ogre, shadowing him as always.

"Botan," he greeted, giving a curt nod and lending her ample time to muse over how silly he appeared in his "younger" form.

"Oh, hello Koenma."

"I trust Genkai's journey was a safe one?" Koenma inquired, blue binkie bobbing rhythmically with his words.

Botan dropped her gaze, strands of her long, light blue hair drifting over her shoulders. "Yes. I-I'm sorry I'm such a mess but this was the most difficult task I've ever had to carry out. I-I mean, that part of my job has never been pleasant, but it's never hurt like this before. . ."

"How many times do I have to tell you," the toddler sighed. "You knew Genkai would be leaving us as soon as she felt Yusuke was prepared."

"Koenman, but why?" Botan cried, indignantly.

The Lord of the Spirit World sprang into the air, emitting a frustrated growl. "How would I know? You have to face reality and start acting like a professional. Like me," he added, grinning. But the complacent smile slid off his face as Botan's eyes continued to water. He sighed once again. "All this blubbering and crying won't bring her back."

Botan bowed her head, conceding to the inevitable truth. With a gentle finger, she wiped away her restrained tears. "I know you're right."

Sensing an advantageous respite in the conversation, George spoke: "Koenma, sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but it is time."

"Keep your undies on," Koenma remarked. He glanced up at Botan. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but I have some important business to attend to." He nodded once, then laughed gleefully as he skipped from the room, George the blue ogre, laughing to himself as he followed closely behind.

Botan blinked back her puzzlement. "Why, it's practically unheard of for Koenma to work. I wonder if he's feeling a bit under the weather. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sporadic lightning illuminated the darkening sky, its companion, thunder, sounding its tremendously deep voice. Continuous clouds were accumulating over the day time sky, both a dark veil and a harbinger for the threat of rain.

A line was forming far beneath the heavens, by a varied group, each individual anxious and irksome. For they had all been waiting for eternities, each believed, and all simply desired to enter the massive stadium before the uncertain weather took a turn for the worse.

It was an impressive building-the stadium. Standing far above any's greatest height, it loomed over them all; dark and eerie and foreboding. Its curtain of solid black color was interrupted in a few places by the blood red orbs of light that occupied locations along the surface of the dome. Long, narrow appendages extended from the very peak to the base of the fixture, arched, like a tense spider's legs.

From the central entrance the line of demons impatiently stood. There was one, however, who did not participate in the irritable row, and instead, eagerly assessed the crowd, a microphone pressed to her lips.

"Well, it looks like we're in for some nasty weather," Juri commented, her green ponytail whipping back and forth as her sea green eyes glanced around. "I hope you outside people brought umbrellas."

She turned to face the camera that had desperately-in a failed attempt-tried to keep up with her constant movements. "And tell you what, if this line doesn't start moving soon, this fight will be over before everyone finds a seat." A sudden thought dawned on her. "And speaking of the fight! I think it's time for me to get in there."

Without a spare thought for the aggravated camera man, she dashed off torwards the entrance, the pink sash tied around her waist, flowing behind her. "Could I have everyone's attention at the front gate please! I'm making my way there and I need all of you to clear a path for me to get in! Please, make way, announcer girl coming through!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fervent anticipation saturated the environment in the enclosed area around the ring. The onlooker's-occupying nearly every seat in the surrounding encirclement of the battle field-excitement grew in intensity with every breath. This was the moment they had waited so long for. This was the end of those undeserving humans who had existed far too long.

Koto raised her bare arm. A moments peak under her red wrist band was all the information she needed. "Okay, I just checked my watch people, and it looks like we're moments away from the ensuing blood bath!" she announced into the speaker before her.

"The outcome is uncertain, but the lovely carnage is guaranteed!" She glanced about the excited audience, her heart's thunderous beats, booming in her cat-like ears. "I can't take it; I might just faint from the anticipation!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four of them were standing just beyond the doors that when opened, would lead to the grand coliseum, and the final battle. All were quiet, submerged in their own thoughts and choked for words by their varied doubts. For when those doors opened, there was no going back.

"One question," said Kurama, his calm voice echoing in the dank, narrow pathway.

Yusuke opened an eye to peer at his friend. 

"Have you arranged for a substitute for Genkai since she won't be joining us, today?"

Hiei eyed Kurama warily, then focused his crimson gaze on Yusuke.

"I did," the spirit detective replied. "But the little twerp should have been here by now."

"Well I don't see why the old broad doesn't have to be here like the rest of us," Kuwabara commented, hands on his hips.

Yusuke lowered his head. "She's sick, I told you that."

"Aha!" Kuwabara shouted triumphantly. "It just so happens that I know a special remedy that can cure all kinds of sickness." His nose crinkled in thought, and he brought a hand up to his face. "Let me think. . .First, you hang upside down for awhile, then you eat five large lemons, drink some trivial tea with pepper in it, then wrap your body in seaweed. . ."

Hiei's eyes closed as he tilted his head over to the side. "So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

Kuwabara growled, fingers curling into fists. "I've had enough of your lip, half pint!"

A sudden explosion shook the ceiling above them, precipitating a rain of loose dirt.

The crowd was cheering.

It was time. . .

~

Flower Petals: Awrighty, thanks for reading!!! And please, everybody who read, review! I'm going through a hard time right now, so it would be wonderful to know that the thing I MOST enjoy doing is receiving support!

So please review, and stick around for the next chapter!

(Whips out her handy pen and notepad and begins watching the episode again)


	2. Dangerous Delays

Flower Petals: Hya everyone!!! Sorry about the late update, I actually intended to upload this last week, but I guess I got behind in that too. . .But anyogohoobles, welcome to the last chapter of the second half of the first episode! Next chapter the fight begins, but until then please read this one and don't forget to review! My thanks go out to. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Peace Writer: Yup! Kurama's pretty cool and so is Yoko. But Hiei is SO, SO, SO, much cooler! Thanks for reviewin'! I'm glad you like this story so far. ^^

Mamono: *tears up* Wow, you really think the last chapter was awesome??? That means SO much to me. Thank you for your support and for reviewing!

TAB: Yeah, I left off on a cliffie. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! I LUV doing cliffies!!!!! Well sis, you're going to _really _enjoy the ending of this chapter. . .Not!

Ford Perfect: Oh, cool! So you're obsessed over the DVD as well? Do you have the edited or uncut episodes? I LUV Karasu as well, but not whenever he gets blonde hair at the end of the DVD. That's not so cool. . .Blonde just doesn't work for him, poor fella. . .And don't worry, I suffer from the same obsession problem!!! ^^ (Seriously, you should check out my ever-growing list of bishonens). 

DisturbedVixen: Now that you've mentioned it, I'm not sure if this fic _is _completely legal. But I've read non-anime stories before where the author chronicled certain episodes, so I know I'm not the only one out there doing it! ^^ And as for originality. . .I know this story isn't original. I've always believed you should put your heart and soul into everything you do, and I LUV these episodes. I just wanted to put into words the soul and hidden depth that so many often miss. If you'd like to check out some of my *sort of* original work, please feel free to read my other stories! ^_^

Sycogerl64: I'm glad you liked my descriptions! Thank you millions for reviewin'!

Cocacola43: I wish I had as cool a pen name as you do. . .Thank you for reviewing this story!

Mina-Chan: You haven't seen very many episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho? I hope this story isn't too confusing for you! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And thank you for reading and reviewing this story even though you don't often watch the show! ^^

_Awrighty, remember folks, I couldn't include everything every character said, but I did try my best to stay true to these episodes, so enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I claim to in any way. 

_Flower Petals_

_Dangerous Delays_

_The Beginning of the End _

  


A solitary figure stood in the center of the ring, surrounded by the blatant cacophony of vociferous sound. A pink cap adorned her head and sashes of similar colors were draped around her shoulders and fastened around her hips over the form fitting black satin underneath. The glossy fabric ended shortly above her knees and was cut in an oval shape down her front to reveal the flesh of her stomach.

Leaning to the side, she thrust out an arm, and announced over the great roar of the crowd, "Now, with no further ado, the moment we've all been waiting for so lets begin!" She gestured towards two large doors mere yards away. "On my left, Team Urameshi!"

The grand doors slid off to the side exposing the determined-faced team just behind. They stood for a moment even after the doors had ceased their movement, to reflect. For this was it; before fortuitous occurrences had saved them from their inevitable demise. But no longer. It was far too late for luck and second chances; the beginning of the end had arrived.

So the pressure weighing heavily on them all, they began their final walk to the arena.

Yusuke Urameshi paused as he reached the boundary line between the pathway and the coliseum, to take one last calming breath before continuing on with his team.

Almost immediately, the crowd's rugged enthusiasm mutated into tumultuous spite and uproar. At the top of their voices, they ridiculed the team, cursing them to a bloody demise. This was the team they so hated; and this was their end.

"I'd really like to show every one of those jokers a thing or two about minding their manners," Kuwabara grumbled, peering out at the immense crowd, every individual absorbed in their intense hatred for the humans they knew so little about. He closed his eyes, unwilling to witness any more of the passionate loathing so manifest in their own. "Besides, all this shoutin' is giving me a headache."

Juri cleared her throat and the uproarious dissonance gradually ceased. "Your attention please. Please put your hands together for everyone's favorite. . . Team Toguro!"

As the doors on the opposite side slowly opened, there was no sound save for the quick inhalations of breath. A silence steeped in apprehension and morbid fear fell like a suffocating blanket over the coliseum. And all waited for the appearance of the favored yet greatly feared team.

But as the doors slid to a halt, nothing but the once concealed pathway cloaked in darkness, was visible. 

Then came the echoing of footsteps; slow and confident like a predator that had its prey trapped.

Yusuke's eye twitched; a great animosity whelming up inside of him.

As the volume of the echos increased, a tall man became visible, adorned in a dark green jacket. Narrow shaded sunglasses covered his eyes and his mouth was set forever grim. On his shoulder rested the burden of his older brother; manic eyes gleaming with unconcealable pleasure.

The next echo resounded with tenfold sound, causing the very ground to shake under the immense force of the owner's steps.

Kuwabara's eyes widened with terror at the incredibly puissant energy seething from the heavily armored warrior who appeared next.

The last to make his presence known, stepped almost gracefully from the dark path into the lightened stadium. His straight, absolute black hair lay like a dark curtain around his face, its length ending just before his waist. A silver mask concealed the majority of his face; mysterious purple eyes positioned just above, glinting in the artificial light.

The crowd was cheering now. Not angrily as before, but genuinely excited that the wish they most wanted, would be granted; the humans and demon traitors would die. At the hands of the most notorious and feared demons, no less. It was a fitting end all believed. And so the onlookers cheered, their cries heard as one solid voice;

"Kill them all!"

"Shut up already!" Kuwabara exclaimed, though to no purpose but to have his words lost in the passionate roar of the audience.

His team, however, were deaf to the hatred and ill-will of those around them. For on the other side of the elevated ring, stood their adversaries, staring back at them with the look of a team who had already achieved victory.

The demon, Karasu, was staring at Kurama. And though his mask disguised his mouth, his penetrating eyes bore a wicked smile.

Sunglasses concealed the eyes gazing at Yusuke. But the detective did not need to witness his greatest enemy's latent stare to comprehend its darkly complacent meaning.

The fluctuating attitude of the onlookers now shifted to blatant anger as they each in turn, discovered a horrible wrong.

"Both sides are short one member!" announced a demon, speaking for the rest of his ilk. "There should be five fighters for each team."

Juri cleared her throat into the microphone held up to her lips. "Ahem. Everybody calm down and I'll get to the bottom of this. Let me see." Her sea green tail wrapped around her front to balance a book at its tip. "Each of the team fighters must participate in an one on one match assuming five matches are necessary. Whoever wins three matches will be the champions."

Lifting her eyes from the book, she glanced at both teams in turn. "Sorry about that, but since this is the finals, and neither side has used their substitution, you must have five or your team will forfeit."

Kuwabara's shoulder grazed Yusuke's. "Hey," he whispered to his friend, "you did say that you got somebody for Genkai, but I want you to know that invisible friends don't count!"

"Right," Yusuke mumbled, his words seeping from the corner of his mouth. "I think it would be best if you didn't talk for the rest of the tournament."

"Great," Koto sighed. "We're already experiencing officiating difficulties. Incase everyone upstairs is curious, I _do _have the entire tournament rule book memorized."

The postponement of their wish infuriated the audience; they wanted their match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on buddy, can't you make one small exception? I'll even give you the money I was planning on buying my tickets with, you can't beat that!" To aid his plea, the demon added, "Have a heart, I've been here since last night!"

An older-wiser-demon who knew of the futility of bribing that particular doorman, snorted. "Well I've been here for two nights."

"Lighten up dude!" said yet another, flipping his dark hair from his eyes. "We won't tell if you won't."

"How many times do I have to tell you jerks?" exclaimed the demon guarding the entrance. He brandished a thick bat at the small throng gathered about him, and reluctantly, they retreated. "You must back up or I'll take your heads off! If you ain't got no ticket, you ain't got no seat. There's no ands or buts about it, got me?"

In the shade of a forgotten entrance to the stadium, a pretty ice maiden sighed, and turned concededly to face her friends. "Oh, it looks like it's impossible for us to get in."

Botan lowered her head, her hands clenched tightly together. "I'm sorry girls. I was so pre-occupied when I spoke to Koenma that I totally forgot to ask about tickets." Her voice fell to a soft whisper, heavy with despair. "I'm afraid we won't be able to watch the fights."

The woman beside her, did not concede so easily. Shizuru cracked her knuckles. "Well you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You're not going to charge the bouncer again are you?" Keiko asked hesitantly, Puu resting comfortably in her arms.

"Unless you have a brighter idea."

"Attack is really our only option," Yukina said unexpectedly. 

Puzzlement contorted Botan's features as she whipped around to look at the ice maiden. "Why Yukina, you're just full of surprises."

A few yards away, a queer appearanced demon tripped over seemingly nothing, and hastily glanced around, an accusatory look forming on his narrow face.

The action was enough to ensnare Shizuru's attention, and she regarded the demon suspiciously with her light brown eyes.

Half way through a glare aimed at the back of an oblivious individual, the demon met Shizuru's gaze-and smiled. "Well, what do we have here, miss oh so lovely friends of Koenma?" Hands in pockets, he strutted over to the entrance where the girls stood. "You know, this day just keeps getting better!"

Sudden recognition dawned over Botan's face. "You're that sleaze who tried to con Koenma into buying those fourth rate tickets."

The demon chuckled. "How nice of you to remember me, I'm touched." His lips formed into a content smile. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I couldn't help but notice that you pretty ladies are in need of a hand."

"Well we sure as hell don't need one of yours!" Shizuru retorted.

"Oh, I see. My mistake." The same pleased smile remained, as they trickster pulled four long paper tickets from his jacket. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I sold _these _elsewhere?"

None of the four could suppress the manifest want and desire in their undisguised eyes.

"Are those what I think they are?" Keiko queried, unknowingly taking a step forward.

The demon smirked complacently, falling back on his usual rhetoric. "You bet hot stuff, and they happen to be for the best seats in the house. And for you, I might part with them for four thousand clams a piece."

Quicker then any could blink, the tickets were gone from the demon's hands.

Shizuru held them in her own, surveying the items with a look of sheepish surprise. "Jeez, I'm such an idiot. Can you believe that I've had our tickets in my hands this entire time?"

"Hey, you better give those back!" the demon exclaimed, warningly.

"I don't know, but these look an awful lot like our tickets. _Don't _they?" Shizuru questioned her friends, her eyes bearing a secret message as she glanced at each one.

Keiko nodded ambiguously, locks of her brown bangs shadowing her eyes as they fell forward. "Uh huh."

"Botan?" Shizuru gave a surreptitious wink.

"Uh, yes," Botan agreed, the revelation of what Shizuru had furtively implied, disclosed to her. "Those are definitely our tickets. Our tickets definitely."

The demon had had enough. With a look of utter impatience and frustration he spoke, "Alright girls, that's very funny but the joke's over. Just hand me back my tickets, okay?"

Shizuru smiled. "But our names are on them. They must be ours."

"What do you mean!"

"Look," Shizuru ordered, and held up the item which would prove her case.

Yukina raised her ticket, gesturing towards the hastily written letters it bore that spelled her name.

"See?" queried Keiko, ticket in hand as well.

"Told ya so!" Botan chirped, her accomplice, the purple marker, just barely concealed in her hand.

Shizuru grinned victoriously, waving her ticket almost teasingly at the confounded demon. "Thanks for holding them for us though."

Conceding to defeat, the trickster pouted as he witnessed the four he had sought to con, walk away having deceived him.

"Sorry buddy!" laughed a demon who stood amongst the clamorous throng still waiting to enter the stadium. "You gotta admit, their names are on the tickets and common property laws. ."

"Ya see we really didn't need your help after all," Shizuru spoke, heading to the entrance.

"Thank you so much for the tickets!" Yukina called from further down the hall.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding!" Keiko apologized.

Her long blue ponytail spilled over her shoulders as Botan turned at the gate to shake a finger at the demon. "Hope you learned that it won't pay to take advantage of people."

When no trace of the deceivers remained, the demon sighed and shrugged to himself. "I can never resist the charms of one beautiful woman, much less four crafty ones."

The same individual who had spoke before, laughed amusedly. "Well they got no problem resisting you!"

"Shut up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vehement shouts of anger and a consummate level of impatience contaminated the air inside the dome.

Juri stood through it all, absentmindedly twirling her tail and throwing warning glances at the two team captains. "Both teams need to find another member soon. Because if you don't, I'll be forced to disqualify you and forfeit this match and that's not good."

"Hn," said the demon, Toguro, sunglasses concealing the complacency burning in his eyes.

Yusuke frowned.

"That's all you had to say," Toguro drawled, his tone light with a dark humor. "Our reserve team member is always ready to join us when required."

The gateway behind the proud team began to open. The pallid light from the stadium inundated the pathway beyond, easily conquering the darkness and revealing a solitary figure standing alone, eyes lowered to the beaten ground at his feet.

Yusuke gasped in immediate recognition. "I-It's him!"

"Right," Kuwabara said, then glanced uncertainly at his friend. "Which him?"

"Hn!" Hiei declared, eyes narrowing to crimson slits.

  


High above, four girls came to a sudden halt after running through the labyrinth to arrive at the stadium. Confusion dawned on all their faces as each attempted to ascertain the odd happenings.

"What's going on?" Keiko questioned. "Why is everyone just standing around?"

"I suppose we'll know soon enough," Botan replied, violet eyes scrutinizing the scene laid out before her.

Yukina's own fell upon a shadow far below. "Does anyone know who that strange man at the gate is?"

Following the ice maiden's gaze, Shizuru too, discovered the man who's clothing and mannerisms made him so pronounced in the immense collocation of barbaric uniformity. She inhaled sharply, eyes widened at the familiar person who began his purposeful walk towards the team she so despised.

"No," Keiko answered. "I don't know who he could be. He's very good looking."

"Yes, he is," Yukina agreed drawing her gaze to focus on Keiko. "Do you think he's someone important?"

All noise and matter slipped away as Shizuru recollected her first meeting with the man. She had been so scared, running away from the demons who had hunted her for so long. Every step away she had taken, was a moment closer they had come. As the weakness she loathed existed inside her, threatened to overwhelm her senses, a hand had dragged her to safety. He had saved her that day. That day, when her own strength which she so relied on, had failed.

"Hey Shizuru. Earth to Shizuru! Is something wrong?"

She returned then, and shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. "Just a little dizzy."

"Big shot, do you even know how to fight?" shouted a demon, in a deriding sort of tone.

The man raised his head, revealing an ugly, permanent scar embedded over his right eye and down his pale face. "Well, to be honest, I have no intention of participating in this match," he said cooly. "Granted, my presence allows Toguro to continue, but all it means for me is a much better view."

His deep sapphire eyes concealed a well-hidden dangerous flare, that cackled at the dark secret it possessed. "I'll stake my life on Yusuke's team being defeated before my turn arrives. Now, lets begin."

"That's what I call putting your mouth where your money is!" Koto said into her mike.

Finally satisfied, Juri turned to Yusuke, her gaze bearing no forgiveness. "Toguro is prepared. Now present your fighter of the finals are over."

Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"What now Mr. Team Captain?" Kuwabara snarled. "We've got like two seconds for this guy to show up."

Juri had met, and now kept the detective's gaze. It was clear they had run out of time.

"Hello?" Kuwabara continued.

She could see his helplessness and knew waiting would be a futile waste of everyone's time. "Since Team Urameshi has failed miserably to produce a fifth player, Team Toguro will be named the winners by default!"

"Hold on there missy!" came a frantic voice. "Patience is a virtue."

Horns sounded in the deep, their triumphant sound quelling the roar of those waiting. Doors opened once more, releasing a spate of billowing white smoke.

"Wow Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, his enthusiastic tone belying his previous skepticism, "the fighter you got shoots out some kind of magical smoke!"

A silhouette appeared in the midst of the swirling haze and gradually, features came into focus. It was a tall man, narrow eyes shadowed by the fall of his mousy brown hair. A blue tunic covered his length, synched at his middle by a vibrant red sash. A similar one adorned his neck.

"Um, not exactly," he spoke in a familiar tone. "I thought dry eyes would be a nice touch."

"It's a giant Koenma!" Kuwabara shouted in surprise, mind reeling at the possibilities. 

"Great," Hiei scoffed, apparently most displeased.

Yusuke glanced at the Lord of the Spirit World, relief hidden behind his transient feelings of choler and resentment towards the man. "What kept you so long; a diaper change?"

"Look Yusuke, you can cool it with the wise crap; I don't have to be here you know. I'm doing this as a favor." He strode forward, red cape flowing out behind him. "Highly important people-like myself-shouldn't miss their lives, but Genkai was a friend and Toguro's a bastard."

  


"So this was what he meant when he told me he had important business to attend to," Botan wondered softly to herself.

A few rows away, a blue ogre in a trenchcoat rose to his feet and shouted proudly, "Way to go Koenma, sir! You knock him dead!" Tears swelled in his elated gaze. "This is the proudest moment of my life."

  


A dubious look befell Kuwabara's features. "Are you sure this is a smart idea? We're not even sure if this guy can fight!"

"Believe it or not, fighting isn't up there on my list of priorities," Koenma replied . "So I've implemented an escape route!" With a mysterious glint in his gaze, and a frivolous display of grandeur, he flipped back his crimson cape to reveal a curious square appendage containing some incomprehensible device, attached to his back. "The KoenmaTron 5000! What do you think?"

Kuwabara nearly fainted at the immensely patheitcal demonstration. "I think we're in deep trouble, that's what!"

Above amongst the clamorous viewers, George the blue ogre, sank in his seat, appearing sheepish. "Okay, forget what I said. . ."

Yusuke clenched his fists. It was time. "Lets go!" he told his teammates, and turned to face the arena.

"What a second!" Juri suddenly announced. "You can't switch; the rules say that a new player can only be brought in if an original fighter is dead."

Those words hurt him more then the end result of any fight he had ever fought. He stood frozen, blood running cold through his veins of ice.

The others were silent, their faces shadowed by wary, dark looks.

"Well," Yusuke began, unable to quell the quaver in his voice, "about that-"

"It doesn't matter," said the man burdened with the hideous scar, in a tone of finality.

Juri turned, a delicate brow rose in question.

"Their team will never make it to the final match," Karasu explained darkly. "So it won't be necessary for Jr. to fight. We all know he's just here to take up space."

Koenma's forehead narrowed into a frown. "Anytime, mask boy!"

Taken back by the Lord's sudden display of pugnacious temerity, Kuwabara exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Alright!' announced Koto enthusiastically. "There's finally a full roster so get ready to feast your eyes on the Dark Tournament's bloodiest massacre yet! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's taken us seven long days to get here; welcome to the finals!"

A bell sung its flat tone, eliciting an even greater sound from the enthused observers.

Karasu was crossing the gap between the two teams, taking long masterful strides that easily ate up the distance. He paused once he had reached the very edge of the arena, staring down upon the detective's team not with scorn nor malice, but with an evil pleasure. His superior, traveling gaze locked on Kurama, and only the fox demon knew its suppressed secret.

Raising an index finger painstakingly slowly so all could witness, he tapped it once against the side of his skull. "Bang."

"Look at him trying to scare us with his dumb finger!" Kuwabara snarled, his fingers folding into fists. "Man, I'm going to beat him until his mother doesn't recognize him."

"No," Kurama said, definitively. _"I _will handle him."

"It has been decided," Juri announced, "we will begin the finals with a match between Team Toguro's Karasu! And from Team Urameshi's side. . .Kurama!"

~

Flower Petals: Well thank you for reading! And I know, weird way to end a chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else, okay? 

Everyone who read, please review! Flames, constructive criticism, and all points of view are respected and accepted!

Thank you all for reading! ^^

  



	3. First Blood

__Flower Petals:Heyaeverybody! I know, it's been awhile......The thing is, I'm only allowed to go on the net twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays and it's only for a half hour at a time which isn't much time to do anything really....So my updates will be further and further apart.

But anygohoobles, here's the next chapter! 

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!!! The fight between Karasu and Kurama actually begins in the second half of this chapter, so expect violence. I don't like violence and don't really write it very often, but for purposes of this story, it had to be included. So if you don't like, please don't read! 

And my thank you's go out to......

SilverDragon, IronClaws: Oh my tartarsauce, you've never seen Yu Yu Hakusho but yet, you've read the first two chapters of this story?! Thank you SO much!!!!! You must be kinda lost though.....^-^; Well, if you ever have any questions, feel free to send me an email! And thank you SO much for reading and reviewing!

Peace Writer: Yup, I accept flames. ^^ Don't get me wrong though, it they're nasty beyond the point of injustice, then sure! I'd delete them, but actually, I've never really gotten a flame...Eeek! *hurriedly knocks on wood* Thank you for your support on all my stories! ^^

Mamono: Koenma is soooo cool! I kinda like him better in his teenager form though....Well, the binkie could go for sure! But otherwise then that, he's a pretty cool character. Who's your favorite character from Yu Yu Hakusho? Thanks millions upon millions!!!

DisturbedVixen: Ug, alright, now I am SO confused....See, at first I thought it was "dry ice would be a nice touch," too. (If you can even remember what I'm talking about...It's been awhile!) But then I thought, that doesn't make any sense! So I could have sworn it was "dry eyes" because maybe the smoke would make everyone's eyes dry and he was being sarcastic? Or maybe it is "dry ice".....I'm soooo confused!!!! Well, thank you for reviewing! And for pointing out those things too!

Cocacola43: I'm glad you like my story alot. *sniff* It means a lot to me!!!!! Thank you for reviewin'! ^_^

Mina: Yup! If you keep reading, you'll finally get to see (well read actually) what happens...It seems like most people haven't seen any episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho past the beginning of the finals. Isn't that weird? I guess it would be the same for me if I hadn't gone broke 'cause I spent all my money buying every single DVD of Yu Yu Hakusho that ever existed......THANK YOU!!!!!!!

ALRIGHTY, LISTEN UP! SINCE IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, I'M GOING TO DO A LITTLE "PREVIOUSLY" SO HERE IT GOES:

Genkai, Yusuke's mentor and close friend, has died leaving the spirit detective depressed, and alone to face the horrible Toguro. Suzuka, a member of the recently beaten team Uraotogi, has helped by offering Kurama and Kuwabara two useful, but very unstable weapons. Requiring a fifth member to be able to compete, Sakyo steps up for Team Toguro, and Koenma volunteers his services for Team Urameshi. Now that the two contenders of the first round of the finals have been decided, the match is ready to begin! 

Disclaimer: Awrighty, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or actually, anything in this chapter! Wow, it felt SOOOOO good to say that. It's been such a very long time...*tears up* I needa say it again....I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it at all! __

_Flower Petals_

_First Blood_

_The Beast Within_

Over the tumultuous cacophony of sound, a pure tone rose loud and declared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, with no further ado, the match begins!" An arm ascended, fingers all curled but one. "And on my right, fighting for Team Toguro, Karasu!" The single finger now bore a different target. "And on my left, fighting for Team Urameshi, Kurama!"

Secluded in her own private nook, Koto leaned forward and announced into the microphone occupying the desk before her, "Folks, I guess you could say this has been one heck of a roller coaster and finally-_finally-_we can get to the most awesome loopidy-loop part of the ride!" 

She paused and tensed her cat-like ears to ascertain the new subject of the immense audience's great enthusiasm. "From the sound of things, everyone in the stadium is a fan of the tall, dark, gruesome Karasu."

"What did you say!" snapped a passionate voice. Keiko had risen to her feet in the stands, pretty face burdened by an irksome frown. "You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire-wannabe weirdo!"

"I don't know," Shizuru shrugged, "he _does_ have some beautiful hair."

George had taken the place beside Botan and was shouting over all else, "Don't forget your stretches, Koenma, sir!" Satisfied, he sat, wary of the nasty appearanced bat he now kept for his Lord. "This was supposed to be Koenma's," he explained. "But I'll just use it to scare people."

Brandishing the weapon, he cupped a hand over his mouth and shouted, "Ku-ra-ma, Ku-ra-ma!"

"Yeah, go Kurama!" Keiko cheered.

"Knock him dead, Kurama!"

Far below, by the ring itself, Yusuke was shaking his head. "Dammit, if they start a riot in the stands, I'm not going to be the one who saves them." He turned to see if Kuwabara felt the same way, but his friend had run off towards Kurama, seeking to speak with him before the fox spirit reached the ring.

"Hey Kurama, wait!"

His firey haired comrade paused.

"Do you think you're going to use that medicine stuff Suzuka gave you?"

"Actually," Kurama admitted, "I took some about two minutes ago."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_"Could you elaborate?" Kurama had questioned upon first receiving the bottle of crimson liquid. _

_ Suzuka's eyes shifted from the item to hold Kurama's steady gaze. _ _"The bottle, Kurama, contains the Fruit of the Previous Life, handpicked from the upper realms of the Spirit World. "_

_ He hesitated on his limp away towards the looming trees, to cast a final glance at Kurama and Kuwabara who stood, surveying the midnight black hilt cautiously. "Allow me the pleasure of a few more words and I'll give you a warning: this fight was the first time those items were used. I still can't tell you how they work or what side effects they could have upon their user."_

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

"I've run a few experiments," Kurama continued, "and found that it takes a considerable amount of time to absorb into my body and change me." His eyelids slowly sank.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "I don't know if you should take that stuff multiple times, buddy. It could be bad."

"Hn," Kurama replied, opening his deep green eyes once more. "There's no way I would have showed up here without testing it first." In one effortless, elegant leap, he stood on the arena, his dull yellow tunic swaying in the resulting draft. 

"So what's it do when you take it?"

"Suzuka was right in guessing it would transform me," Kurama answered. "However, there is a time limit, and I can only stay in that form for fifteen minutes."

Karasu waited on the other side of the battle field, face impassive.

"I'm not worried though," Kurama assured his friend, "fifteen minutes is more than enough."

The two combatants met in the middle of the arena, eyes locked, and imperious to the dissonance that surrounded them. 

Juri spared them both a glance before raising her microphone. "If I can have everyone's attention, I'll explain the rules of the match."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing angrily to herself at the injustice of the whole situation, Keiko sat back down, balancing Puu in her lap as she turned her head to speak with Botan. But as she studied her friend's solemn features, her bitter frustration was subjugated by concern. "You don't look so hot. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh!" Botan said, startled at the un-anticipated inquiry. "I'm feeling great! All I wanna do is smile!" Her lips slowly twisted into a large smile. "You know, there should be a law against feeling this good!"

"That's good to hear," Keiko commented, and she dropped her gaze to Puu. "I'm sad Genkai isn't feeling better though. I think Yusuke gets a lot of support from her."

Shizuru's acute eyes were concentrated on Botan's fragmenting facade. "She's right. Things have been off concerning Genkai ever since the start of the semi-finals."

"Well, she did say she was getting older," Botan insisted, her bogus smile fading away. "And everyone knows the elderly need their rest." She rose to her feet, stepping around George who's head was lowered, eyes screwed closed.

Keiko blinked back her surprise. "Hey, where are you going? The fight's starting!"

"Just need some fresh air," Botan chuckled and ascended the steps into the alley secluded beyond the dome. 

"That girl." Keiko shook her head. "She's been acting like a basketcase for days. I hope she's okay."

Shizuru was not listening. Her eyes were on the battle field far below, but her thoughts were world's away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her tears at bay. Her conflicting emotions fought with each other for dominance, but in the end, none prevailed. Only the sense of a deep and heavy sorrow was prominent in her otherwise chaotic inundation of feelings.

The hall was empty. None walked its dismal length, or ventured inside for a mere moment. The only noise were the vociferous cries and outbursts originating from the arena. But not in the hall; it was completely silent in the hall.

Botan was facing the filthy grey wall; contaminated by age and innumerable years of filth, when a hand pat her once on the shoulder.

Not really caring whom it belonged to, she was nonetheless taken back to find Kuwabara's older sister. "Oh, hi Shizuru."

"You need to snap out of it," Shizuru advised, but not in her usual domineering tone. There was a certain softness in her light brown eyes. "She lived a long life and was overdue for some. . .rest. . .But she can't have fun if you keep tearing up about her."

Botan understood. "So you knew she was gone?"

Shizuru stepped to the side, flipping back a wave of her stringy, light tinted hair. "I could sense her spirit moving farther and farther away. Of course, I was sure of it when I spoke to her yesterday. She came by before you took her away. 

"Genkai knew she was leaving when she talked to us in the woods. But she made a mole hill out of a mountain because didn't want us to worry" Abnormally soft brown eyes fell on vivid purple. "She wouldn't want us to worry now. She was ready to die."

Smiling weakly, yielding to the barely comforting truth, Botan dropped her head. 

Kuwabara's sister smiled softly in return, grateful her words had provided a temporary comfort in that unforgiving, merciless world of misery and pain.

Tears descended rapidly down Botan's face, plummeting to the hard ground in their own bath of wet glory. "But why that way?" she demanded. "She was sad and scared and in so much pain." The sprite closed her eyes tightly. "I will _never _forgive him for what he did to her!"

"Don't worry," Shizuru reassured, "our boys will take care of Toguro once and for all." Slipping an arm around her friend's shoulder, she steered her away from the gloomy corridor and towards the light ensuing from the stadium beyond. "And even if they didn't, you can bet I would take on every one of those lousy punks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama studied his opponent; calculating. Formulating. Mere feet away, stood Karasu, face shadowed by an eerie, dark look.

"Both players take opening pose," Juri instructed, "and begin!"

Stepping off to the side, Kurama rose his right hand to his chest, palms downward, and ready to witness his enemy's strategy.

But Karasu simply stood watching. His eyes narrowed. "You're either extremely brave, or extremely foolish," he purred silkily.

Kurama tensed.

"It's rare for anyone who has seen my capabilities to go through with fighting me," Karasu continued in a tone as soft as silk. "I'm curious as to why you'd subject yourself to this." He tilted his head, eyes portraying a sinful and corrupt inquiry.

Kurama was all too aware what the question was. "Don't flatter yourself, Karasu," he said tightly. "I'm here to win. And by the way, I advise you not to underestimate me."

Silent, Karasu lifted his right arm cross his front. A greenish energy emerged around his hand, cloaking it in its vibrant color.

Not even sparing a moment's hesitation, Kurama disclosed his new technique; flattening his right hand to reveal in his palm, dozens of contrasting pink rose petals. Rising into the air, they dispersed themselves around him, fluttering and twirling in their delicate and elegant dance.

"Oh wow!" Koto remarked. "Kurama is surrounded by a whirlwind of rose petals. Karasu must stink."

_There is no doubt that while I'm in my human form, Karasu will dominate this match with his power and speed, _Kurama pondered, crimson hair swaying in the graceful action of the petals around him. _But when I transform into Yoko Kurama, I may have the strength needed to beat him._

Karasu's sinister gaze never once strayed from Kurama.

_For now, it is imperative that I take my time and be as careful as possible. I must avoid being touched by him until my transformation has taken place._

One arm pointed high at the heavens; fingers outstretched, his other by his side, aimed at the ground like a dove with only one capable wing, Kurama announced, "Petals and Thorns!"

Karasu lowered his hand and began walking tantalizingly slowly towards the fox spirit, eyes glowing maliciously.

"Karasu obviously doesn't feel cause for concern as he walks directly into that massive cloud of rose petals!" Koto remarked, watching the slow and certain movements of Karasu, intently.

A solitary petal strayed from the flowing elegance of its group, and sliced through the air with exact precision, grazing Karasu's right cheek. A thin crimson line appeared shortly after, spawning tiny beads of blood. One droplet traveled down the side of his face.

Karasu halted, eyes straying to the fresh wound. "It's incredible: each of the petals as sharp as a razor blade. How _utterly _charming."

The bright red color vanished from his pale face leaving no trace at all that the petal had struck its mark.

He continued striding purposefully forward. "I must say, they _are _absolutely beautiful. However, they're also weak and lacking in substance. Traits they must have inherited from you," he purred, deridingly

_He's no fool, _Kurama admitted to himself. _But why won't he protect himself? A few more steps and the petals will engulf him and cut him to shreds._

A sinister flare in his eyes, Karasu extended his arms, fingers contorting to hideous angles. The transient petals nearest suddenly burst into flames.

"Huh!" exclaimed Yusuke, eyes reflecting the small but immensely bright explosions.

"What the heck?" Kuwabara said in awe. "Those things just spontaneously combusted!"

The detective lowered his head, features tight. "Be careful, Kurama," he whispered. 

Swirls of black smoke sporadically penetrated by flashes of red explosions veiled most of Karasu. But his keen gaze , saturated with malice and an evil pleasure ever prevailed.

Stunned, Kurama could only stare wide-eyed at his opponent, mortal fear leading the direct path to absolute panic. _He doesn't even have to touch the petals to destroy them. He _was _right._

Karasu chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well. Perhaps it was _I _who was underestimated by you. My hands are not the sole source of my power," he explained. "They're merely vessels. Poor Kurama, it seems like you've entirely misunderstood me."

Kurama turned away, all too familiar with the demon's nefarious mind games. _Block him out. _

"You weren't able to see my power so you felt secure," Karasu continued, gesticulating his arms. "But it's everywhere. Even in the air you breath. You can't escape it; it's all around you. _Inside _of you." His arms fell limp to his sides. _"Why don't you make things easier and submit?"_

A malicious smile appeared on his face, and he launched into the air, nearly too quickly to be seen.

Kurama immediately tensed, senses heightened and continually warning him of the imminent possibility of an attack from any angle. Hastily glancing to the left, he had barely enough time to react and dodge a fatal blow to the head.

"What an attack!" Koto exclaimed, over the ever increasing excitement of the crowd. "It's just the way I like it; confidence with a hint of malice."

His fingernails like miniature daggers, Karasu continued his brutal assault, tearing at the air; hungry for the red headed boy's flesh.

Finding a mere second's delay in-between the next attack, Kurama took the opportunity to leap out of the way and position himself for his own attack.

Karasu was bearing towards him at a frighteningly swift pace, the black tendrils from his revealing jacket, flowing out behind him.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted in the air above. He conjured his trademark vine and lashed it out at his opponent.

Karasu, as if seeking to grab the very weapon, stretched out an arm. Just moments before it would reach him, the central part of the vine burst into flames.

Frozen with an incomprehensible fear, Kurama dropped to the floor of the arena, still gripping the remnants of the broken vine.

"You know you can't stop me, but you continue to try all the same. That's what's so appealing about you." Karasu lowered his head so his face was cloaked in shadow, manic eyes gleaming sinisterly.

"It's a _shame _things couldn't have been different for us." Taking one step forward, he broke into a run. "But it doesn't really matter. Even things that seem ideal always turn sour." Kurama dodged another swipe to the head. "I'm just speeding the process!"

Red eyes gleamed with an evil malignance. "I've found there's no greater rush than taking the life of someone you care for." The crimson haired demon dropped back to the ground and with remarkable agility, spun out of the way of another assault. "The intimacy that murderers and victims share is unparalleled! Watching their spirits separate from their bodies!"

Spinning to the right and lowering his head, only to whip to the left once more, Kurama continued the deadly dance. _His attacks are becoming more and more brutal. If I don't transform soon, I'll be destroyed._

Then suddenly, the graceful movements of both contenders ceased. A complacent smile settled over Karasu's eyes as he gradually vanished from the space in front of Kurama.

Alarmed, Kurama whipped his head around, cold terror surging through his veins as he found he was encompassed by an enormous ominous shadow. His keen intellect informed him of the aerial assault from above just in time; he sprang backwards, right hand shooting out to the floor to maintain his balance, just as Karasu's claws sank into the battle field's surface.

It was then the upper front of Kurama's left arm exploded crimson. He fell to one knee, stunned; his arm searing in pain.

An evil chuckle sliced through the air. "Like I said, it's not necessary for me to touch you. It's just one of the perks."

"You okay?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, who was gritting his teeth, clenched fists shaking.

"Dammit!" Kuwabara cried. "What's the deal? Why doesn't he change? If that clown gave him bad juice, I'll make him regret the day he was ever born!"

Yusuke blinked back his puzzlement. "Listen to yourself."

Beside him, Hiei was giving Kuwabara a nasty, critical look.

Grey smoke puffed from the end of the cigarette extending from the scarred man's lips. "This is so boring. If I was in the VIP room, I could at least get a drink."

"Karasu does like to hear himself talk," Toguro admitted in his deep, slow tone. "But things are about to get interesting."

Karasu raised his arms once again, preparing for another strike, laughing gleefully to himself.

Forcing himself to his feet, Kurama ran the other way, gripping his wounded arm.

A small distance away, Karasu landed, watching the fox demon with the confidence of an omnipotent predator.

Blood shot out into the still air, contaminating its purity. 

Kurama cried out in pain, peering down to find a massive tear in his right pant leg. He stared at it, almost unbelievingly.

Still watching with malevolent amusement, Karasu's eyes bore a wicked smile.

They both knew who had the upper hand.

The first blood had been spilt. . .

~

Flower Petals: Well whaddya know! It was a short chapter! That's practically unheard of for me. It was only five pages! And most of the first page was just my ramblings! Wow, that IS incredible....*runs off to mark it on the calendar* 

Sorry again for the late update. This chapter probably wasn't even worth waiting for, but I'm grateful for those who'll read it! Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes! And I hope it wasn't too confusing with the different tenses, I tried my best to separate them.......

But anygohoobles, it would make me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy if some of you would review! Please? 

Well I'm off to scrutinize my DVD some more! 

Ja ne! 

  
  



	4. Transformation

Flower Petals: Well, hey there everybody!!! I finally got another chapter up (sorry about the delay!) so please read and be sure to let me know what ya think! -

DisturbedVixen: Um, actually, there is a HUGE difference between the uncut and edited version of Yu Yu Hakusho. For one thing, the edited cuts out all the language, the smoking, most of the violence, and just about all the blood. Also, there are many extra deleted scenes in the uncut version, (probably some scenes the Cartoon Network deleted to make room for all the lovely commercials). And the final difference is.....THE UNCUT IS SOOOOO MUCH BETTER!!!! Yeah, um, hope that answered your question! ; Thanks for reviewing!

Anica106: You're thinking of writing a novel version of Yu Yu Hakusho? I think it's a great idea! If you need any help with any of the episodes (I've seen every single one in history!!!) or any of the characters or anything, just let me know! I'd be glad to help! -

Mamono: Hiei's your favorite character???!!! He's mine!! You can't have him!!! Well, I guess you could have his demon half if you really wanted to..... Thanks for the reviews!

Mina: Okay Mina, your yami is sooooo gross! But both of you, thanx for reviewing!

Luna: Please don't explode with anxiousness.........I don't want to lose any reviewers, especially nice ones like you!!!!

Yavie Aelinel: You have a very neat pen name. And thank you for all the wonderful compliments! They're much appreciated. - And yes, about 80% of the dialogue in this fic is in fact, from the anime. I love these episodes so much, I just wanted to put into words all the little subtle things that make this show so lovable. So no, this story isn't original. But I hope you enjoy reading it all the same!

Singing Water: Oooooh, pretty pen name! I wanted to think up something pretty too, but then I started thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and awhile later I forgot what I was thinking about and it was time for dinner, so I went for the first thing that came to me! Which happened to be "flower petals" because there's this plant beside the computer.... Well, enough ranting, sorry! And sorry about the "cliffy". But don't worry, there's another one coming up! Bwahahahahahaha! Erm, and yeah, thanks! ;

Sycogerl64: You think I captured the episodes perfectly? tears up Oh, thank you! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!

Peace Writer: Ya know, I really can't believe how this fight ends too. But it just increases the suspense for the rest of the final matches! Thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to all I forgot (if I forgot anybody....) and to those you read and don't review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Hiei, or Kurama, or Hiei, or Yusuke, or the plot, or Hiei, or most of the dialogue, or Hiei! NOOOOOoooooo!

_Flower Petals_

_The Beast Within_

_Transformation_

Blood seeped through the fingers clutching the ghastly wound. Crimson droplets plummeted to the ground, impacting its surface with a sound completely neutralized but the sonorous drum beats of Kurama's heart.

"Perhaps I should explain how my power works," Karasu suggested, meticulously observing his opponent's every painful movement-every wince in anguish with a wicked smile. "It's similar to yours in that we both manipulate things with our energy, but with one distinct difference: _You _can only control things that already exist like your plants. But I manifest my thoughts into tangible things.

"For example, the object I'm holding in my hand." His manic gaze dropped to his right palm. "Although you can't see it, it is still very real and very deadly."

High above in the stands, Botan gasped in unrestrained horror.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, the aloof demon Hiei, and the Lord of the Spirit World all gazed at the proceedings faces taut, and fists clenched.

"But honestly," Karasu continued, holding out his right arm, palm upward, "I don't think words can do it justice." His eyes gleamed crimson. "It's just one of those things you have to _feel _for yourself."

Kurama gritted his teeth; it was too late for him now. . .

"After all, they say actions speak louder than words." A potent green energy seethed from his hand. "Make sure you pay very close attention Kurama-I wouldn't want you to miss a single beat."

Long green tendrils erupted from his palm, spiraling about ominously in front of him. Most of its puissant sovereignty was concentrated on the item that was swiftly acquiring visibility in the center of his hand.

Gripping the weapon, the masked demon leapt into the air. "Deleterious Bomb!" he announced in an arrogant calm tone, and swung the ticking time bomb at his opponent.

There was no way he could escape it; no safe direction in which to run, no cleverly latent place to hide. So raising an arm across his front, his last if not entirely futile line of defense, he awaited his inescapable fate.

The bomb struck true, evoking a massive explosion that tore layer after layer of the arena apart, sending the collosal stones hurtling into the audience. Suffocating black smoke

accompanied by intense flames followed forthwith, encompassing the onlookers in their ruinous clutches.

A strident tone pierced through the polluted air as Juri was thrown backwards from the explosion's puissant force.

Truculent wind tore at Yusuke's face and clothing. "Where is he?" he demanded, shielding his eyes from the unabated red brilliance born on the arena.

From the billowing haze, a black shadow emerged, dark tendrils of fabric flowing behind. It cleared the amassed smoke with ease and landed, skidding to a gentle halt with an inhuman elegance.

"What a great explosion!" Koto exclaimed, eyes avidly inhaling the dramatic scene. "Karasu has just pelted Kurama with several sticks of dynamite, but tragically, I'm not able to see the damage."

"He got him," Keiko whispered, watching from high above."

Botan's eyes were filled with tears. She bit her lip. _I've already taken one person I love to Spirit World. Please don't make me take another..._

"Anyone see?" Yusuke shouted over the deafening vociferation.

But none of they who stood beside him replied. They were all blind to the whereabouts or condition of their teammate.

Karasu watched the great swell of red smoke complacently, his blackest of black hair flowing across his masked face.

But something was not right.

Uttering a note of surprise, he dropped his gaze to see a crimson drop fall into a puddle of blood. His blood.

A vibrant red rose lay pierced through the very centre of his hand, blood swelling around its thorned stem.

"Very amusing," Karasu uttered, contemptibly. His cold eyes surveyed the smoke, their color a menacing gleam, as he lifted a hand to pull out the rose. But the fragile flower died at the touch of his mortal hands.

White vapor seeped through the black, conquering until it was the dominant color in all the mystifying haze. A profound vibration echoed in the deep like some trumpet of doom, resonating off the walls of the arena and silencing every soul.

Koto's vigilant ears twitched and Koenma's great blue cape swayed. Karasu tilted his head, eyes narrow and unforgiving, and Juri tentatively crawled forth on hands and knees.

All witnessed the brewing storm, its voice like a constant thunder, its laughter, the cackle of lightning. In the very midst, Karasu's eyes narrowed into a glare.

A solitary drop of sweat slid down Yusuke's face as he thought the very thought that plagued them all: _Where is all this energy coming from?_

"I've seen this all before!" Koto exclaimed, her face reading of excitement and anticipation. "This battle is in for a heart-stopping facelift!"

Through the swirling haze, a fox screamed with exultation at the prospect of at last, being at liberty. And in the thickest most recondite portion of the unnatural fog, far from prying eyes, a silhouette emerged. Sharp fingernails formed on long, graceful hands, and cold, piercing yellow eyes shaded slightly by a curtain of silver hair, bore down at the floor. A foot stepped forward.

_Suichi is fortunate I could come, _the shape thought to itself, as the mist finally began to clear. _He wouldn't have survived that blast. Being what he is. _Lips curved into a malicious grin.

"Well it's no surprise, I was right!" Koto said, one leg up on her desk, microphone clenched in her hand. "It's the foxy, Yoko Kurama!"

Kuwabara leapt in joy. "Alright! This is going to be sweet."

"You're telling me that's Kurama?" Yusuke said, his voice a mixture of shock and incredulity.

"Basically," Koenma replied. "As you've heard, his full name is Yoko Kurama. But he's known by several other titles too."

"Hn!" said Hiei, and his mouth twisted into an unnerving grin.

In the stands, George the blue ogre cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted joyfully, "You go King of Thieves! You're my man!"

"The spirit fox is back again!" the audience cried in mingled reverence and fearful dread.

But Yoko ignored them all.

"Creating a bomb from nothing takes talent," he spoke in his resonate, calm tone. He wiped the blood trailing from his lower lip with a thumb. "That caliber of power is a sign you belong to a superior class of demons. A class I consider to be fairly worthy."

His piercing gaze at last met Karasu's. "Worthy to fight, and worthy to die."

"You flatter me," Karasu said, and as he spoke, he rose both hands before him, palms facing one another, fingers spread far apart. Fragments of green energy struggled between his hands, as an untamed bird may in a small cage. Splitting down the center, the vibrant green formed into two orbs, then evolved into two horribly mutated grey heads with crooked eyes and an impossibly wide smile consisting of pointed yellow teeth.

"But we're still not equals."

Yoko smirked. "Rest assured Karasu, I wholly agree." His vision narrowed. "Now I see, you create monsters that act as invisible bombs."

Saying nothing, Karasu lifted an arm and pointed a solemn finger at Yoko, immediately sending the bombs spiraling ungracefully towards his opponent.

With the air of someone suffering from ennui, the fox demon calmly reached into his hair, drawing out two vividly colored roses. His eyes radiated with mischief. Before the deformed weapons could complete their final task, Yoko positioned the roses and sent them piercing through his prey, halting the bombs in their inelegant flight towards devastation.

They ignited before him in swirling puffs of black smoke. __

"How very clever. That's why I had such difficulty fighting you while I was trapped inside. Lucky for me I found a way to break free from Suichi Minamono just long enough to finish you."

Karasu's eyes widened. "That's fascinating."

"Hn!" Yoko grunted. "But nothing more than a loser's excuse."

"You weren't able to beat me then, and you won't be able now."

Yoko was silent, but his eyes conveyed an unperturbed confidence.

Eyes hidden in shadow, Karasu added in a dark whisper, _"But you're welcome to try."_

Dozens of small green masses accumulated quickly around him. Bat-like wings erupted from each, and innumerable slitted yellow eyes gleamed ominously at Yoko.

Once again Karasu aimed a steady finger at Yoko as if an arbiter condemning the culpable accused or an authoritive figure placing a stigma on the ignanimous_. _And once again, his insidious creatures bore forth, venomous eyes seeing only the destruction ahead.

Destruction came, but not for Yoko; he leapt out of the way, long silver hair flowing behind him like a cape caught in an inexorable breeze. Many of the flying tokens exploded. But there were of course, many more. They chased the clever fox demon, their sole, terrific purpose driving them endlessly.

Karasu uttered a nefarious laugh. "When you come from the Quest Class of demons, you find that you can create all sorts of interesting things. These little jewels are what I like to call Trace-Eyes. Once these bombs set their sights on you, they will follow you forever."

Whirling, ducking, spinning, and flipping, Yoko moved in the deadly dance, merely avoiding the bombs with every graceful turn.

"Ever heard of Ojigi?" he queried, never stopping, never ceasing his rhythmic flowing motions. "It's a rare plant only found on Earth's South America. The Ojigi is extremely sensitive to movement, and when it senses any kind of vibration, it will quickly close its leaves around its prey."

A frown creased Karasu's brow. "I have no interest in gardening."

The count of the flying contraptions was now legion. And far more than Yoko could ever account for. He dropped to the ground safely, his long hair spilling over his broad shoulders, and cast a quick glance around.

The Trace-Eyes circled him, wings beating fervently, eyes gleaming manically.

"My, my, it looks like you're surrounded," Karasu said. "What's a boy to do?"

Yoko gave a slow smile. "I thought you'd know better than to corner an animal like a fox, Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

Intense blue light flared, spiraling upwards in violently whirling columns. From several of the tornados appendages branched out, severing the bombs and igniting them all in one immense explosion.

As the smoke began to dissipate, a collosal plant could be witnessed. A dozen or so swaying stems each as wide as a man, stretched nearly to the ceiling of the dome, each bearing an immense bud.

"An Ojigi plant is quite dangerous regularly," continued Yoko. "And it is several times more lethal and more sensitive when grown under a demon's energy." His piercing yellow gaze fell upon Juri was sat uneasily on her rump nearby, "You! Unless you want to be plant food, don't move."

"'Kay!" Juri said, and hurriedly ceased all movement as one of the branches of the great plant journeyed by.

Karasu stood, a silent figure clad in eternal black, watching the shimmering white clothed Yoko and the horrific plant behind him.

The tension in the atmosphere increased.

"It looks like it's zeroed in on you," Yoko commented. "I guess all your shivering must've caught its attention."

A line creased the buds, and gradually split into multiple monstrous gaping mouths bordered by thorned lips. Five leaves larger than the largest apparition in the stadium adorned the blossomed bud, and deadly thorns creeped ever downward along the thick stem.

It located Karasu and attacked.

Koto blinked. "Um, okay. The table's 180-ed people, and now Karasu's running around like a cockroach in a tap dancing convention!"

His eyes portraying a dark amusement, Yoko's lip curled into a grin. "How does it feel to be the one pursued?" he asked silkily.

Karasu watched the fox demon as he ran, a terrible aversion manifest in his gaze. The uncountable branches struck at him time and time again, each assault becoming increasingly brutal, and he avoided them all by mere inches every time. But now the very ground in front of him shook and crumbled apart as more branches erupted from the earth.

This time it was he who was trapped with no where to run and no place to hide.

Koenma folded his arms. "Oh yeah, this one's in the bag."

"Who cares if he's apart of the whatever-you-call-it-class!" Kuwabara said. "Yoko'll still kick his butt!"

"It's called the Quest Class," Hiei explained, voice reeking of the typical sarcasm. "I bet you don't remember your own name half the time."

Kuwabara glared. "Get off me!" But even the prospect of another verbal brawl in which he could insult the short fire demon mercilessly, couldn't deter his excitement from the match.

"Anyway, that super fox demon Kurama's gonna beat that idiot, I just know!"

In words as light as a feather, incapable of being heard by anyone who might so judge them, Hiei whispered, "I hope so. . ."

But all sound was drowned out by the sudden united roar of the audience at what happened next on the arena floor. . .

Flower Petals: Thanx for reading! And I'm sorry about the violence (oops, forgot to warn ya all earlier....). But hey, anybody who watches Yu Yu Hakusho can withstand a little bit of violence!

Well, that's all for now, but I'll be updating as soon as the lot of you review! So please review! Flames, criticism, and all different points of view are respected and accepted.

So review!

Plz!

P.S. I can't believe they're showing these episodes now! Just my luck....

P.S.S. Are you allowed to have a "P.S." in an authoress note???

P.S.S.S. Guess I'll find out......__


	5. Table's Turned

Flower Petals: Heya readers! Sorry about the late update, but Driver's Ed is murder! XX Seriously though, the last 1 hour video we had to watch in class was all about how to buy a car. And the one before that was how to wash and wax a car. All very important stuff of course (that's sarcastic), but what about the rules of the road???!!!What would I tell a police officer who pulls me over because I broke some rule I wasn't aware of? knocks on wood

"Uh, hi officer. No, wasn't aware of that law, but hey, I'll show you how to properly wax your car!"__

Anygohoobles, I guess the last chapter wasn't very good because only four people reviewed! horror, shock, tears So thank you, you four wonderful people:

TAB: Yup, it turns out "Ojigi" is easier to spell than my name! Go figure.... Thank you for all the compliments! Though you're a bit scary.......;

Koluno: Thank you very much Koluno! You're so nice. - I hope you like this chapter too!

Mamono: Yoko is very cool. But HIEI IS SOOOOO MUCH COOLER!!!! Thank you for reviewing.

Anica106: No, I'm not planning on going into Hiei's fight with Bui for a few reasons. One, I'd have to change the title of this story ("Yoko Kurama"). And two, I'm just too lazy. ; But if you'd like to know anything about the future fights or anything else related to Yu Yu Hakusho, just ask and I'd be happy to answer any questions!!!

Well thank you all for reviewing! And for those who didn't....well, thank you anyway I suppose....

Read and hopefully enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Because if I did, I would not be writing fan fictions and there would be MUCH more Hiei and he'd be the star of the show and every episode would be about him and there wouldn't be even ANY mention of Mukuro! Yay! Hiei4ever!!!!__

_Flower Petals_

_Table's Turned_

_Yoko's Magic_

Smoke cleared to disclose the minatorial plant in all its horrific splendor. Yoko stood in the midst of the swaying branches, bloodied arms folded across his chest.

"It's useless to run," he informed his opponent. "It would only make you easier to catch."

But the warning was irrelevant; the predacious Ojigi coiled its stems like the tense muscles of a predatory cat before it springs to deliver the fatal blow upon its prey, then dove for Karasu. Its aim was perfect, but Karasu was too quick; he leapt from his place then ducked and leapt again, tendrils of his infinitely black cape billowing behind him.

"This is it!" Kuwabara cried, dark eyes bright with hope and excitement.

"Kick his ass, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Yoko regarded Karasu with a mild amusement. "It must be hard for you to lose control."

His enemy met his gaze for a moment, then quickly somersaulted from a clever attack from behind only to roll back again as yet another part of the Ojigi exploited his debilitating strength.

Desperation robbing him of coherent thoughts, he summoned a bomb in his right palm, and flung it at an approaching bud, its mouths revealing innumerable jagged teeth.

It screamed a thousand high-pitched voices, chorusing into a solitary strident cacophony.

"The Ojigi also responds to aggression," said Yoko and as he spoke, the botanic monstrosity bristled at the sight of its fallen comrade, besieged by crimson flames. "So it will be all the more vicious once you attack."

With vengeful vivacity, the Ojigi attacked, dark acid spewing from its many mouths and melting the arena floor all around Karasu. He leapt and spiraled about the ring, his own vitality diminishing with every step. The buds dove at him and he leapt to safety, but then fell to his knees, using one doddering arm to support himself.

Smiling imperceptibly, Yoko raised a single finger and set it against the side of his skull as Karasu had done not long ago. "You're going to have to come up with a smart way of killing it or else. . ._bang."_

Karasu's eyes widened in abstract horror as one of the thorned branches swooped for him, its abundantly toothed mouths stretching wide enough to encompass him fully. Blind terror had paralyzed him; the bud embraced Karasu, deadly leaves squeezing the life out of him as the stem raised him high into the air.

With a sickening noise, the mask that had hidden his face for so long, detached itself from his pale skin and plummeted to the ground, precipitated by a waterfall of blood.

More of the buds latched on, until only an immense circle held up by thick stems could be witnessed.

"I thought it was going to last much longer than that," Yoko admitted to himself. But then he shrugged his broad shoulders. "I would've liked to have toyed with him a little before he died."

"Uh-" Koto stuttered, as if what had happened was too difficult to put into words. "T-that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Kurama's plant just grabbed Karasu and juiced him like a fresh orange! I never would've thought botany could be so deliciously gruesome!"

Kuwabara was smiling widely. "Kurama sure showed that punk what was up, and he closed the deal in a measly five minutes! Eat that Toguro!"

"Yes!" said Yusuke, his fingers rolling into fists. "Two more wins and it's done."

Beside him, the dark haired Hiei remained silent, his cold red eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Holy Toledo," whispered Koenma in an unsteady tone. "I never knew Kurama could do that. Remind me never to make that guy mad."

Amidst the crowd sat Keiko and her companions, faces brightened by relieved smiles.

"I can't believe it-Kurama won."

Shizuru was also smiling however uncharacteristic it was of her. "Don't get me wrong, I love my bro, but it's nice to see someone not embarrass himself."

Grotesque, bone-cracking sounds emanated from the circular projection that sat supported in the air. Yoko smirked to himself complacently, then pivoted on his heel and began striding towards the end of the battle field.

It was over; the first match of the finals had been won, and the beginning of the end had begun.

"Hey Juri, get the let out!" Koto reminded, waving enthusiastically to the frozen referee.

Juri blinked once, then twice, clearly not fully recovered from the sheer intensity of the abrupt battle. "O-oh right!" she said and rose to her feet. "Um, it looks like Karasu's been soundly defeated, and the winner of the first match is Team Urameshi's Kurama!"

There was no cheering. Nor the highly anticipated incensed and outraged tumultuousness typically received from the crowd at the announcement of such a victor.

All was silent, for the ball of entwined Ojigi had ceased its movement just as the gentle footsteps of Yoko could only dimly be heard. Eerily, it sank to the surface of the arena.

Juri recoiled, arms pressed against her chest. "H-hey, stay back!"

The footsteps halted. Yoko whipped around, his long hair tumbling over his shoulders, in time to see blasts of green energy erupt from the ominously glowing fixture.

It exploded.

Team Urameshi stood in absolute shock and dread, their eyes reflecting the last burning remnants of the great plant Ojigi.

Thick black smoke obscured the maskless figure who stood casually with hands in pockets and hair streaming in the sporadic gusts of wind.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet," Karasu advised in a low tone.

All color drained from Juri's face. "Oh I'm so sorry! That was entirely my fault. Everyone, forget what I just said! The fight will now continue, okay?" She scampered off the arena muttering miserably to herself, "This is insane."

The crowed whistled and cheered at the return of their beloved fighter, delivered to them from the very precipice of death, the precinct of doom.

Wind teased Yoko's epheral white tunic, and sent silver strands of his hair dancing over his narrow face. His sharp yellow gaze regarded Karasu with malevolence.

Karasu's bleeding lips cracked into a smile. "You look surprised, Yoko. Did you think that was the last you'd see of me?"

A snicker came from the thing on Toguro's shoulder. "Karasu has lost his dear old mask," remarked his brother.

"Indeed he did," said Toguro. "Take a few steps back Sakyo-things are about to get hazardous."

"Oh?" queried the man bearing the scar, and hesitantly stepped backwards a pace.

Eyes smiling, Karasu's lips parted and his cheeks caved in as he began consuming frightful amounts of air. Energy was born all around him, coloring his midnight dark hair a sheer golden. 

"Brace yourself people!" Koto warned. "Karasu's back and he's not happy! His hair has also changed from jet black to hyper-glow blonde. To follow the stereotype, that means he's popular and more aggressive."

Kuwabara's brow wrinkled into a frown. "Can someone fill me in here? What's going on with his hair?"

"It's an explicit sign he's internalizing his power," Hiei replied tonelessly. "Which means the bombs he creates are now inside of him virtually making him one giant explosive."

Yusuke slowly bent forward as if not truly accepting his teammate's words. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" Hiei snapped, his crimson eyes never straying from Yoko. "If my assumptions are correct, he's about to detonate. If you're wise, you'll take cover now."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma bristled, and six anxious eyes focused on Karasu.

Yoko took a step back, fear and uncertainty clouding his fair features. His opponent radiated with an intense energy nearly too bright to look upon. He twined his long slender fingers, eyes wide and frenzied, a mad chuckle sputtering from his lips. The chuckle mutated into a horrible maniacal laughter as the energy besieging him intensified, forming a circular barrier encompassing his length.

The extreme brilliance reflected off of Toguro's dark narrow sunglasses. "I think you should know Karasu has no loyalties," he spoke to Sakyo. "He'll kill everyone in this stadium if he thinks it'll help."

Sakyo stepped behind the looming figure of Toguro, becoming unseen in his great shadow.

Yoko blinked through the radiance, witnessing the energy orb containing Karasu ascend rapidly into the air until it reached such a height that only remarkable illuminance could be seen.

Peels of laughter resonated from the walls, echoing their dissonant insanity, and crescendoing into an obstreperous forte.

And then Karasu dived, wind whipping his golden hair across his face, his rabid gaze locked on the hapless fox demon Yoko.

In the next moment, a sheer white brilliance illuminated the dome, piercing through the eyes and skull and bearing into the very soul of even those who had their eyes screwed closed. Then came an inimitable thunderous eruption that completely massacred the entire western flank of the stadium, sending countless souls to an early demise.

Yusuke and his team were pelted backwards as many others were; smashing into boulders or other force-driven debris or plummeting to their doom an infinity below. Black smoke billowed through the gaping hole, concealing the dimming sun and clouded sky. A grey gaze settled over the dead, who lay where they had been cruelly left, their bodies broken, their fogged eyes open but unseeing.

On the opposite corner, the girls Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko sat, stricken with horror.

Yusuke kicked a massive stone slab off himself, took in a deep breath, then shot to his feet. "Hey, is everyone alright?"

The Lord of the Spirit World was situated precariously between two enormous building stones. "Oh,"he moaned, dust falling from his binki as it moved rhythmically with his words. "That idiot almost killed me. I should have him arrested."

A few feet away, Kuwabara sat up holding his head. "Y-you guys hear singing?" Half-expecting to hear a typical scathing response, he glanced about and discovered Hiei, standing on what was left of the perimeter wall, hands casually tucked away in the folds of his black cloak.

But Hiei said nothing.

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke demanded. His brown eyes scanned the proximity.

Somewhere beneath the announcer's desk, Koto uttered a little cough. Her ears flattened against her head. "A significant portion of the ring has been completely wiped out," she spoke into the microphone. "There are corpses everywhere and Kurama's not to be seen!"

The suffocating silence of the devastated ring was broken by a chuckle. A victorious tone was manifest in the way Karasu laughed.

He had won. 

But on the other side of the ring, debris shifted. Karasu fell silent, his eyebrows lowered.

A flaming red haired Kurama pushed aside the remaining rocks surrounding him, small fragments of stone slipping from his shoulders.

"Oh wow!" Koto cried. "That Kurama is like a nasty virus-you just can't get rid of him!"

Kurama grit his teeth through the ubiquitous pain, using both his arms to balance himself between stone slabs.

"However, it does look like the last explosion has taken its toll, because now he's back in his original human form!"

"Ah crap!" Yusuke cursed. "The potion wore off. Now he's really gonna have to wing it."

"I-I don't get it!" Kuwabara threw his arms up in frustration. "He said that stuff is supposed to last fifteen minutes!"

Exhausted and pained, Kurama gradually pushed to his feet, crimson spurting from his open wounds. His left arm seared in agony and he clutched at it, mind reeling with innumerable thoughts.

_I don't understand. I was sure the potion lasted longer._

The sound of slow, deliberate footsteps increased in volume. _Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

_ For some reason its effects are weakening every time I use it._

The footsteps had ceased; Karasu stood before him on the edge of the arena, the corners of his lips curved in a scalp-crawlingly creepy smirk.

"Forgive me for disturbing your train of thought," Karasu drawled. He spread out his arms. "But shouldn't you take this time to pray?"

Kurama clenched his teeth, hand tightening about his shattered arm.

"After all," Karasu continued, and now his lips twisted into a wicked smile, "you are about to meet your creator. You can ask Him why he flawed with you!"

Laughter rang out across the ruined coliseum, its evil and corrupt victoriousness echoing long after it had desisted.

Flower Petals: That's it! If you read, please review! And if you didn't read, you could always review out of the kindness of your evil heart. And if you just plain don't care, then what are you doing checking out this story anyway???

But I do have a favor to ask....Please those who do faithfully read, tell others about this fic! It gets really lonely when I don't receive any reviews....sniff

Thank ya all!

Next chapter is the last so stay tuned!!!!


	6. Ultimate Sacrifice

Flower Petals:Alrighty folks, this is the final chapter! Thank you ALL for supporting me (especially my little sister ) and for being such wonderful reviewers. I truly hope you enjoyed reading this fic.

Anica106: Wow, you're one of the only people I know who've actually seen some of Sensui's saga. scratches head It's called "Chapter Black" right? What do you think of it? Isn't Sensui like, sooooo scary???!!! shivers and hugs herself Thank you for the compliments!

Snowyidoitwhocantspell: First off, I had a lot of fun typing your pen name! So much in fact, I'm gonna do it again. grins mischievously snowyidoitwhocantspell snowyidoitwhocantspell snowidoitwhocantspell....alright, I killed the fun..... But seriously, neat pen name! Oh, and I completely understand about you not being able to finish your story due to family problems. It's too bad. sighs But I really enjoyed reading it! If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know!

Koluno1986: Oh, I know! Whenever Yoko does the "bang" scene, both my sister and I squeal because it's sooooo kewl! I've seen it HUNDREDS of times because we keep rewinding it. And now the tape is funny at that one area. --' Well, thank you for reviewing!

TAB: Thanks bunches of oats and caramel ice cream and fudge chunks for being such a supportive, (though sometimes scary....-') nice sister! I hope you really like this chapter!

Well here it is. I hope I've done these wonderful episodes justice. -

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho__

_Flower Petals _

_Ultimate Sacrifice_

_Yoko's Magic_

A straight-backed figure clad in the blackest of black attire stood on the edge of the arena emanating a dauntless confidence. Cool blue eyes rested on the pitiable creature below, hunched over under the burden of his pain, and a malevolent smirk twisted from chapped lips.

Kurama lifted his head, vibrant red hair obscuring his eyes teary with agony. But his eyes also bore another emotion-a determination so potent, death would come long before surrender.

He relinquished the arm gripping his wound and reached into his hair, his gaze on Karasu never faltering, never disclosing how truly feeble his vitality had become. He flung out his arm, gripping his trademark rose. But the superfluous display of strength bygone to him had dire consequences; his hand faltered.

The rose exploded into nothingness, fine particles drifting to the floor to be lost in the ruin and rubble.

"You're too weak, Kurama," Karasu gloated. "You can't even control the most basic of your attacks."

Kurama lowered his shaking arm, still clinging to the stem that had once held an iridescent flower, and the last of his hopes.

"Make this easier on the both of us and give in." Karasu's eyes gleamed. "I promise it won't hurt too much."

Yusuke's fists trembled at his sides. "Kurama!"

"Wow, fight fans!" Koto spoke, "the suspense is in the air here at the Dark Tournament because everybody knows that one more solid attack by Karasu means curtains for you-know-who!"

Karasu tilted his head, mockery transparent in his expression. "If you think about it, death really isn't so frightening. Who knows, you might actually _enjoy_ it."

Anger and revulsion snaked through Kurama's body, masking his lassitude. He tossed the stem aside and flipped onto the ring, charging for Karasu.

Golden locks flowed over his shoulders as Karasu stepped back in utter astonishment. He regained his senses in time to spring into the air, barely avoiding a swift spin-kick to the head.

His enraged pursuer followed, jumping high above the arena and whipping a shuto that sliced off fleeting strands of Karasu's hair.

They both landed on the ring's broken surface, both taking a moment before the one-sided assault continued. Kurama kicked and spun and punched, his graceful movements flowing and continuous. But Karasu could read every movement and ducked and flipped and twirled to safety.

"Aw man!" Koto exclaimed. "Kurama's launching a full blown assault on Karasu but so far it's completely useless; Blondie's dodging each punch!" She slapped the table before her impatiently. "I can't take the wait anymore, I need to see some blood!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "He has a plan. It's obvious in the way that he moves."

Karasu jerked his head to the side narrowly missing another swipe to the skull. A malicious smile played upon his lips. "I think you've finally lost your mind. If you come any closer, _you're a dead man."_

He lifted a hand, energy radiating from his body.

"I will not be afraid of something that I cannot see!" Kurama shouted and he sprang over the energy bubble Karasu fired, landing right before his shocked opponent. With a cry, he shoved his vertical palms into Karasu's chest, sending the demon skidding backwards.

Karasu brought himself to a halt a few paces away, his mien now deathly serious. He spoke in an ominous low tone, "You're just full of surprises. But I thought you'd be more original."

He raised a hand to his bruised chest and blood trickled down his front. "You really thought this would work."

A single seed was disclosed in his hand.

"It's called 'tact' Kurama. You should consider using some."

Kuwabara growled. "That stupid jerk is really starting to tick me off!"

"He knows what Kurama is going to do before he does it," Yusuke said.

"Guys?" Koenma whispered. "I don't think he's going to make it."

Karasu chuckled, pinching the seed in-between his index finger and thumb. "I must congratulate you though. You've injured me more than once and that is practically unheard of."

The seed burst into flames. 

Kurama took a step backwards but metal tongs sprung from the ring entrapping his left leg. He cried out, the realization that he did not have the strength to flee sending his mind spiraling into blind terror.

A fuse uncoiled from one of the tongs, bearing a gruesome head of feline yellow eyes. A faint spark flickered at its tip.

"Time to say," it began in a scratchy voice like tires over gravel, "bombs away!"

Karasu's eyes dropped to his horrific creation. "That's what I like to call my Mad Bomb."

The repulsive eye on the fuse narrowed and an opening split into a ghastly grin. "Out of luck, now you're. . ."

A shower of debris cloaked the air, intermingled with a deluge of blood.

Crying out in agony, Kurama plummeted to the arena floor.

"No, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, brown eyes intense with incomprehensible fear.

Kurama uttered a little cough, shakily raising his head and gradually pushing to his hands and knees.

A dark laugh tumbled through Karasu's lips, one of foretold ruination and doom.

Once he had steadied his limbs, Kurama got to his feet and rose to his fullest height.

"Don't move another inch, Kurama!" came the sudden warning.

Yusuke ran towards the ring as close as he was permitted to stray. "You're surrounded by bombs!"

Dozens of ominous green ovals besieged Kurama. They floated menacingly in the air, some mere inches from his ultimate demise.

Karasu tilted his head. "Didn't you say you chose not to be afraid of things you could not see? Well, here's a better look."

He took a solitary step forward. "You know that this entire battle has been an exercise in futility."

Another step. "You're weak."

Kurama remained silent, watching him come.

"You're tired."

The vivacious green eyes that once emanated with determination and vigor that transcended the most puissant of strengths, had now become dull and lifeless with submission and surrender.

A step closer he came again. "You're powerless."

Luminescent green light reflected from Kurama's defeated gaze.

_"You're pathetic."_

The footsteps desisted.

"Yet, it seems you have a masochistic streak that wants indulging. So here goes." Karasu lifted the palm of his right hand and fingers outstretched, sent the bombs to their final destination.

They impacted Kurama's body in a series of explosions. He cried out and took a step back, but there were more of them waiting for him there and with merciless demeanors, struck him time and time again. When at last Kurama fell to his knees, only half of the original count remained.

Keiko bowed her head whispering softly, "I can't watch him suffer like this."

Shizuru's jaws clenched. "Karasu is such a bastard. He's clearly playing with him now. I wish he would just get this over with."

"I don't ever want you to talk like that again!" Botan snapped sharply. "Kurama will beat him." Her eyes blurred with tears, but remained inexorably confident. "Kurama can't die, he just can't! I've lost one person I love to Toguro's team, I _won't _lose another. . ."

A cigarette hung from the corner of Sakyo's mouth. "Is he done yet?"

"Probably not," Toguro replied. "He deeply enjoys the suffering of others."

"Hmm," said Sakyo, and he lit the cigarette, the flame briefly revealing a wicked light to his mysterious eyes. "Well, I suppose the two of us have more in common than I thought."

Karasu stood looking down upon his helpless opponent, watching the blood trail in runnels down his immobile arms.

His fingers twitched. With transient strength, Kurama threw back his head, eyes seething with loathsome repugnance. This would not be his end; he would not die broken and crippled in front of such a vile monster. He would not die until that maskless face, those soulless complacent eyes saw their own doom be cometh.

"Your red hair is perfect for that firey spirit that I admire," Karasu spoke, and his eyes accrued a fond sort of look. "You know that's why I've decided to leave your beautiful face unharmed. I may not be able to keep you, but I'll always have the memory of your face to give me comfort."

Kurama rose to his feet, steadying himself, eyes never straying never faltering from Karasu's intense gaze. _You couldn't have been more wrong about my so-called lack of tact, Karasu. Just as wrong as believing that mark on your chest is only a harmless scratch._

He straightened his back, tightening his trembling fists. _The smell of the wound so close to your heart will be more than enough for a blood thirsty plant. You may not think I possess the ability to summon a plant, but you will soon find you were wrong there as well. I can summon once more in exchange for my life!_

"Alright," said Karasu in a tone of finality. "Lets end this." He raised his hand for the final time, and the bombs closed in.

They struck Kurama's front and back until none else remained of them save for the desolation they had so indifferently wrought.

A supreme silence settled over the dome. The audience spoke not a word, those of Team Urameshi too astonished and mortified to utter a sound.

Kurama's eyes fogged over as he gave into the pain. His broken body slowly began its descent to the ground, blood flowing out behind him like crimson streamers.

"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!" Yusuke screamed, his voice shattering the silence, and exciting the crowd into a tumultuous applause. He stood frozen, his mind refusing to believe what his frantic eyes told him to be undeniably true.

His indifference cloak shed, Hiei's face was contorted with shock and fear.

"Yes! Let 'em have it Karasu!" a demon shouted from the stands.

"Do it already! Finish him, finish him!" cried another.

Many others voiced their demands until all ears reverberated with their vociferation.

"The crowd is going wild here and rightly so!" Koto reported. "Kurama's down and I don't think he's getting back up."

Juri ran onto the ring, clutching her microphone. Once she had reached Kurama, she raised her arm and announced, "He has until the count of ten. If he stays down, Karasu wins! 1. . .2. . .3. . ."

The crowd's enthusiasm intensified with every number.

". . .4. . .5. . .6. . ."

More shouted their disapproval of the count; they knew he wasn't getting back to his feet.

". . .6. . .7. . ."

Gritting his teeth, Kurama raised himself to his hands and knees, the strength in his elbows diminishing rapidly.

His life blood spurted from his ubiquitous wounds. _I cannot hesitate; I barely have enough Life Energy left. I must destroy him now._

Karasu frowned. "You should have stayed down. But I guess that's not your style." Green energy erupted from his right palm-the finishing blow.

_Now! _Kurama decided. _I may die, but at least it will end in a draw!_

Screaming his last breath, budded plants exploded from him, bearing forth into Karasu. Vines had pierced through the hole in his chest, vigorously sucking his blood.

Crimson trailed from Karasu's lips. "I-It can't be," he coughed. "Wh-where did he find the strength to do this?"

He coughed for the final time, eyes becoming blank as he fell over backwards, impacting the hard surface of the ring. The insatiable plant, yet not satisfied, pulled itself over him, drinking deeply of his life's blood.

Karasu the un-masked demon was no more.

"His life!" Yusuke cried, noting the dimming light of his beloved comrade.

"It's fading!" Kuwabara said, eyes wide in terror.

Botan was standing amongst the quiet crowd shaking in denial. "Oh, Kurama, please get up!"

"He isn't moving," Yukina said softly. "Do you think he's dead?"

Botan shook her head. "Of course he's not! He _can't _be!"

"Accept it Botan," Shizuru ordered firmly. "He sacrificed himself to kill Karasu."

Keiko hugged Puu tightly to her chest. "Please-_please_-wake up."

There was no movement on the ring save for the doings of the plant. Kurama lay lifeless where he had fallen, his ultimate sacrifice robbing even the most pugnacious of apparitions of their words. They watched him, torn and confused, plagued by the torrent of emotions clouding coherent thoughts. This was the team they so hated. And this was their fighter's end.

Yet, his sacrifice, his dauntless willingness to forfeit something he treasured-something they all so carelessly threw away-had instilled them with a powerful emotion that ate away at their souls. It was guilt that plagued them so.

They came in legions to watch their own kind bleed and die, to laugh at a fallen warrior and sentence those they did not know or understand, for their own amusement. Yet, this fighter had come and fought for something they all desperately desired-freedom. And he had given up his most valued possession-his very life-to ensure his team could at last, be at liberty.

It was his altruism, his selflessness, that they did not understand and it shushed them into a silent stupor.

Fingers twitched. Eyelids gradually ascended over green eyes.

_I'm alive._

Kurama slowly got to his knees, brow wrinkling in thought. _I don't understand. How did I make it? I gave all my Life Energy. Of course!_

Hiei the fire demon "Hn!"'d softly to himself, smiling a relieved smile where none could witness.

_Each time I take the potion the duration of its effects shorten. Shorten, because every time I transform into Yoko Kurama, I retain some of his power. _Kurama stood, eyes seeing far past the devastation surrounding him. Eyes, that were now replete with joy and hope. _That's how I survived._

Yusuke sprang into the air. "And that's how we win this, yeah!"

Noise once again bustled in the ruined dome. Its walls were broken, its floor littered with the dead, but of an unforgiving place of no more second chances, one had been rewarded to the most deserving of all. . .

_Yoko Kurama._

_ The Beginning of the End_

__

Flower Petals: wipes a tear from her eye Well, it's all over peoples! But before you all go along being all happy and everything, there's something you need to know....

KURAMA DID _NOT _WIN THE FIGHT!

Karasu actually wins the fight, but it isn't announced until the beginning of the NEXT episode, so I didn't include it in this fic.

For all those who don't know what happens, here's a quick explanation......Juri started her count when Kurama went down, and by the time he had lifted himself and summoned the plant that nabbed Karasu and sucked his blood, over 10 counts had been, well, counted. So thus, for the first time in the history of the Dark Tournament, the winner of the match actually died and the loser didn't.

But anygohoobles, it's been fun! And if anybody is interested in what happens for the rest of the matches or is curious about what happens after the Dark Tournament, or has a question about anything, feel free to ask! I know just about everything there is to about Yu Yu Hakusho including some stuff I'd rather not know..... And I'd luv to share it with anybody!

So thanks again, and ja ne!!!!


End file.
